Legacy Nonetheless
by MarblesG
Summary: "I know he isn't my actual child." She then started on her way to the house for dinner while saying one final thing to him. "But he will make a fine legacy to the Beifong name."
1. Twisted Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra**

* * *

"We will be there in about five minutes."

Lin nodded at the air acolyte politely as she held onto the railing of the boat. She hated being on the boat. Ever since she got her bending taken away, the sensation was something she did not want to feel ever again. The feeling of being disconnected and having a part of her ripped right out was not a pleasant experience. Now when she was forced to fly or step aboard a ship, Lin would feel a small sense of panic rise in her stomach and would take a minute to calm herself. _Never again_ she would tell herself.

The earthbender was out of her metalbending uniform and dressed in a casual green tunic that had sleeves that ran to where her arm bent and a loose collar, appropriate for the beginning heat of summer. Her tunic was matched with brown pants, mirroring the earth perfectly. Like her pants, her shoes were simple and brown and ran up to her mid calf. Overall, she looked relaxed for once. After being reinstated as chief, Lin could have sworn she hasn't worn anything but her uniform for months. She wouldn't admit it, but she liked dressing casually now and then.

_Five minutes._

She could see the island perfectly. The multiple buildings and the tall temple that stood on the island were all so familiar to her, ever since she was a kid.

_Four minutes._

The closer she got to the docks, the more she thought she could see small figures dressed in autumn colors waiting on the impatiently. The tallest one had her hands clasped together in anticipation. The second tallest was jumping up and down as if she couldn't handle waiting any longer. The shortest one was running around the other two and Lin could have sworn she could hear the child's voice screaming into the air.

_Three minutes._

The noise coming from movement on the ship indicated to her that the time for docking was soon. Because of the steps on the ship, the boat started to rock a little more than before, causing Lin's senses to go full peak.

_Two minutes._

Almost forgetting, Lin quickly remembered why she was even coming to Air Temple Island. _I wonder what Councilman Baldy wants now._

_One minute._

Tenzin had asked her to come on the island as he needed to discuss something very important. Lin had assertively asked her old lover what it had concern to but the master airbender kept his mouth shut and just urged her to make a trip to the island. Frustrated, Lin got dressed and made her way to the docks, complying with his wishes.

"We're here, Chief Beifong."

Lin stepped out of the boat and onto the wooden dock. Not even a second later, loud steps vibrated the dock and Lin looked forward to find three children running towards her, ready to tackle her.

"Auntie Lin!" One by one, the air children latched themselves onto the fifty three year old, Jinora and Ikki wrapping their arms around her waist on each side while Meelo launched himself upwards so that he could hug her from the front. The young boy latched his legs around her thin frame and his arms around her neck. She was practically suffocating.

"Hello to you too." she responded calmly. Naturally, she pulled her arms around all the children. After a couple years, her love for the kids had grown and it was easy for Lin to break down her stern walls for the air kids.

The kids finally released their embrace. Meelo was the first to talk. "Why are you here? Not that I don't want you here." The goofy little boy had grown into an equally crazy seven year old. His attitude was still the same and was still the hardest to maintain out of all of the children.

"Meelo, remember dad has to talk to her?" Jinora reminded her brother. The thirteen year old was now a blossoming teenager. Her womanly figure was starting to appear, much to Tenzin's dislike. There was no doubt that the elder airbender would steal many hearts as she continued to age. However, on a different note, there was only two or three more years till she would receive her airbending master tattoos and her father couldn't have been more proud.

"Oooooh! I wonder what daddy wants to talk to you about? Maybe he did something bad. Or maybe he is going to give you a present. WAIT! It's probably about Roh…" Before the ten year old could say anymore, Jinora had already covered her mouth. Ikki was nothing like her sister at this age. It seemed as if the older Ikki got, he ability to ramble on would lengthen.

"Let dad tell her." Jinora told her strictly.

"I think we should go find your father now." Lin informed the kids. Meelo and Ikki took her arms and started to haul her around while Jinora directed them. After about ten minutes of walking, the four of them had finally found the master airbender playing with his youngest son in the practice arena.

Lin couldn't help but give out a slight smile. She had never been around to watch Jinora, Ikki or Meelo grow up as babies. It was just too painful at the time. To see what could have been. However, after the Equalist invasion, Lin had finally gotten over past feelings and realized that the best thing for her now was to come back to Tenzin as she had been for most of their childhood: his best friend. It took some time, but Lin couldn't help but feel young again and remember memories whenever she was with Tenzin. Memories of sparring with him, pushing him into the mud, chasing each other all over the island and playing in the exact same arena that Tenzin was right now swirled through her mind as she watched the father and son. Tenzin was currently chasing the three year old around and Rohan couldn't help but giggle at his father's antics. Rohan had grown beautifully. He now had a head covered in dark brown hair and a full set of teeth. The boy had strong arms and legs which would turn into muscle once he grows older. His eyes still remained the stunning emerald green that shined amazingly in the light, just like when he first opened his eyes after his birth. However, Lin had noticed that instead of being clothed in traditional airbending clothing that matched his siblings, the young boy was dressed in a green tunic, loose brown pants and feet left bare.

Too lost in thought, Lin almost missed Tenzin's greeting to her. "Hello, Lin. You are looking radiant as always."

Lin shook her head slightly and responded back in her usual attitude. "You know compliments don't work on me. Will you tell me why I'm here now?"

Tenzin brought his serious composure back and looked towards his three elder children. "Children, can you go and help your mother with dinner while I talk to Lin? And make sure to set an extra plate."

"Awwh. I want to know!" Meelo said disappointed.

Jinora put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Meelo, you already know remember?"

"Oh yeah!" And with that the children disappeared into the house, in exception to Rohan who was trying to chase a beetle on the floor of the arena. Tenzin ushered them to sit on the steps of the arena's edge. Lin didn't complain.

"So what's this about Tenzin?" Lin asked impatiently. She had waited forever just to get to the island. She wasn't going back home unsatisfied.

Tenzin started to stroke his beard. "Well, you see. This is very surprising to ask. This is a huge favor that I probably will never be able to payback but it is crucial for the situation at hand. I can't think of anyone else to do what I'm about to ask but you and…"

"Stop rambling!" Lin yelled, getting Rohan's attention for a few seconds. The boy returned to chasing the beetle. "What is it?"

Tenzin halted his words. Slight realization hit him as to where Ikki got her constant rambling from. The fifty four year old master airbender. Drew in a deep breath.

"I need you to train Rohan."

The look that washed over Lin's face was probably the first time he had ever seen it. She was utterly confused. Throughout the entire time Tenzin had known Lin, she was always so sure of herself and what she was doing. At this moment, however, the earthbender was completely puzzled.

"Very funny, Tenzin. Even I know you aren't idiotic enough to mistaken me for an airbender."

Tenzin continued to look at her in all seriousness. "I know you aren't an airbender, Lin. You are an earthbender and the greatest to add."

Lin gave Tenzin a look of slight annoyance. "Exactly. So what would I have to train the boy in?"

"Earthbending." He still looked stern.

Lin was now returning a look of seriousness. "What kind of joke are you trying to play? If I had to train Rohan in earthbending, then that would mean that the boy is a…"

Tenzin nodded slowly.

And now for the second time, absolute confusion washed over Lin's face once more. _An earthbender? _Now that was a twist that completely got Lin.

"How?" she asked completely interested.

Tenzin let his eyes wander towards the young boy. He watched his son play in the dirt._ Yup. Definitely an earthbender._ "Turns out that Pema is of earth kingdom decent. And if that isn't much proof, there is plenty more. His green eyes. He loves dirt. And the fact that he chucked a rock way to heavy for him to lift at my head during a tantrum."

Lin was now staring at Rohan. He was covered in dirt from head to toe, something that reminded her of a younger version of herself. Her mother had told her that when she was smaller, she would hate being picked up unless she needed to or if it were by her mother, the ground being her saffe haven. She would play outside for hours and get herself so dirty that Katara would have to scrub her down for at least ten minutes when she was getting baby sat on the island. _Good times._

"So the clothes?"

"He hates not having his feet on the ground. Reminds me of your mother. And you."

She pondered on the fact for a minute. If that hadn't screamed earthbender, then she didn't know what would. But she had to make sure.

Lin stood up and walked over to the little dirt covered boy. She crouched down so that she was level with his same green eyes. Rohan looked at her curiously without saying a word. Lin looked at him with the same interest. Suddenly, her eyes widened in surprise, scaring Rohan a bit. Lin lifted her sleeve to reveal a beautiful black bracelet wrapped around her upper arm. The black color contrasted her skin in the most stunning way possible. At the very moment, the black bracelet was shivering excitedly. Lin had never seen or felt it shiver so much in years. The first time was when her mother felt it while she was near a two year old Lin and the second time being when she was wearing it and was near her mother. It only shivered that way with powerful earthbenders.

Rohan had been watching the chief of police the entire time and was entirely fascinated with the bracelet. So fascinated, he wanted to touch it for himself. "Gimmie!"

Surprised by the child's demanding tone, Lin carefully took of the bracelet and handed it to the smaller boy. Rohan grabbed it and started to feel the object. Then, he started to bend the bracelet into different shapes, giggling eagerly. Rohan bended the bracelet into a star, box, circle and arrow before returning it back to its original form. Lin watched in amazement.

"I like your toy!" Rohan happily told Lin. Even she couldn't help but smile. The bracelet then started to vibrate within the small hands of the boy causing him to laugh wildly.

Rohan looked into Lin's green eyes that mirrored his own. "Why it do that?"

Lin grabbed the bracelet, put it back on her arm and lowered her sleeve hiding her most prized possession once again. She looked back towards Tenzin's youngest son. "It means that you and I are powerful benders. Powerful earthbenders."

"Earthbender?" Rohan's head tilted to the side slightly. "They throw the rocks. Like in the story! Master Toph!"

Lin gave the boy a genuine smile, a rare sight. "Yes. Like Master Toph. She was my mother."

"She your momma? So you earthbender too?" Lin nodded her head. "That mean you master too! Master Lin!"

"Just call me Sifu Lin." she patted him on the head causing Rohan to smile. "Now, let's go eat dinner."

"Yes, Sifu Lin!"

Lin stood up and started to walk towards the house with her hands behind her back. Rohan quickly stood as well and mimicked Lin's movements, his hands behind his back and posture straight. The chief of police eyed Rohan from the side. Both earthbenders, walked in Tenzin's direction. Lin halted in front of Tenzin and pointed towards the house with her head, Rohan obediently followed her orders while smiling.

"Can you see the similarities now, Lin?" Tenzin asked his best friend.

Lin looked towards him, stern expression as usual. "I know he isn't my actual child." She then started on her way to the house for dinner while saying one final thing to him.

"But he will make a fine legacy to the Beifong name."

* * *

**This was inspired by a Tumblr post that I can't find anymore. Nonetheless, credit to whoever had that post about how they wanted Rohan to not be an airbender (and more of an earthbender.) Thanks for reading! Reviews would be nice!**


	2. Finding the Heartbeat

**Disclaimer: I don't Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"Again."

_Miss._

"Again."

_Miss_

Rohan huffed as his breathing was hard and ragged. His hands were on his knees and sweat was dripping down his head. Although he was only four years old, he was already experiencing a work out that metal bending officers were doing at the age of twenty. However, he was in no way making any progress.

"Again."

The young boy stood up straight but slumped. Even though his eyes were blinded by a blind fold, he knew that she was looking at him with a serious face. "Sifu Lin, I'm tired."

"Well, what you're doing does take a lot of energy. But that will subside in time."

Rohan groaned. "Can we take a rest? I'm tired."

Silence filled the air for about thirty seconds. "Fine."

Rohan dropped to the ground of the training area located in Lin's backyard and sighed in relief. He was lying on the ground entirely and felt at home. He loved the earth, even if it didn't act in his favor some time. He spoke into the air, "This is hard."

"I know it is. But you won't be able to master it if you don't keep practicing."

Rohan ripped the blindfold off of his head reveal bright green eyes. He lifted his head slightly so he could take a look at his sifu. Lin was sitting on the ground with her legs crossed. She was wearing a green sleeveless tunic, brown pants and feet bare. Her ensemble resembled his own in exception to that his tunic was bright yellow. He could see the toned muscles in her arms, coming from years of training and fighting. His sifu was a strong lady and he knew that as his siblings would tell him of her heroic deeds and he had watched her earthbend before. That's what he wanted to be. Strong. Just like the earth. "But it's hard."

Lin stood up and started to pace with her hands behind her back. "Are you giving up?"

Rohan sat up quickly. "No way! It's just…hard."

The chief of police made her way to the small boy until she was towering over him. Rohan looked into her green eyes and waited for some kind of explosion of fury. After a minute, it didn't come and instead, Lin ended up telling him to get up, which he followed. They started to walk around the practice area. "Do you know when I started to earthbend?"

Rohan shook his head. Lin continued. "One day, while on Air Temple Island, I was playing with your father in the practice arena. Of course, your father was already learning how to airbend. I was jealous, I'll admit. We were engaged in a game of tag at that time and your father was just too fast for me. I got so frustrated, without knowing, I ended up chucking a rock at the idiot's stomach. He cried for a straight ten minutes."

"Wow. That's a lot of crying." Rohan commented.

Lin answered. "At least that's what my mother said."

Rohan pondered on this a moment. He sometimes found himself wondering on his Sifu's mother. Through the stories that his father and Jinora told him, Master Toph seemed to be the greatest earthbender in all of history. Heck, the woman even said so herself they told him.

"What was it like?" he asked curiously.

Lin turned her head to him. "What was what like?"

"Learning from your mommy."

Lin slowed her walk. _Mother._ That woman was a monster during training and she meant that in the nicest way possible. It was the truth. She had driven her to train extensively. So much that she had become an earthbending prodigy at about ten years old and a metal bending master at the age of only thirteen. Lin had beaten many of the officers on the police force. Although it was difficult, she wouldn't have had it any other way. She knew that was how they connected. Her mother and herself. It was a special bond.

"She was worse than me."

Rohan stumbled a bit on the statement. "That's mean!"

Lin chuckled. "It may have been hard and took a lot of dedication, but she taught me well. We would be out here from dusk till dawn. If she had to work that day, she still told me to train. I couldn't lie to her. She could tell when I was lying with her earthbending."

"Good thing my mommy isn't like that. I would get in trouble a lot." Rohan told his sifu.

Lin informed him, "Yeah but your sifu can."

Rohan gulped. _Lying = not a good idea._

They continued to walk through the training area and Lin directed them to a special spot in the area. In front of them was a platform of earth the rose about as tall as Rohan. "Who did that?"

Lin jumped on top of the platform and looked down the small Rohan. "This is where I finally figured out seismic sense. I launched my mother twenty feet into the sky."

Rohan's eyes widened in awe. Lin smirked at Tenzin's youngest child and leapt off of the platform and back next to Rohan. The small boy walked up to the platform and ran his small hands that have yet to be roughened by training along the ridges of the platform. _Sifu did this. And Master Toph stood here._

He turned around. "Can we try one more time, Sifu?"

Lin looked at his green eyes, shining with determination. "Alright. One more time. Then I have to get you back on to the island before your father thinks I rendered you helpless from training."

Rohan smiled and ran back to his previous position. He picked up the blindfold and tied it on his head. Eyes shielded, he took the stance Lin had taught him and focused.

"Remember, find me through the vibrations of the earth."

Rohan took his sifu's words into account. He closed his eyes beneath the blindfold and listened carefully to the earth. The vibrations were whispers but Rohan thought he could feel them. _Earth, talk to me!_ He listened carefully. _Find her heartbeat. Find her heartbeat._ He chucked a rock to his left.

_Miss._

He could hear a sigh. However, he kept his focused on the earth beneath his feet.

"I think that's enough, Rohan. Let's just…"

_There._

Rohan brought his fist up strongly and felt the earth move mimic his movements. Through the vibrations, he felt a great slab of earth push upwards.

"Aaaah!"

Rohan quickly removed his blindfold and looked forward. He found a tall platform of earth, taller than the other found in the area, raised from the ground. However, his Sifu was nowhere to be seen. Only one place she could have been. He looked up and saw figure up in the sky and speedily making it back down towards the earth. The closer and closer it got, the more Rohan realized it was his sifu tumbling down. A sense of panic surged through him suddenly.

A pillar of earth rose speedily from the ground and grew into the air. Rohan watched as the pillar rose and rose until it was taller than the house. Lin landed on the pillar harshly, but still seemed to be alright. Slowly, the pillar started to lower and after about two minutes, his sifu was back on the ground of the training area.

Rohan looked to her and found her smiling immensely. Taking that as his queue, the young boy started running toward his sifu and jumped up and latched on to her with a tight embrace. Lin was stunned at first but eventually wrapped an arm around the boy, memories flooding back into her mind.

"_Jeez, squirt. You launched me so far up in the air. Good thing I made that earth pillar. That was all luck!"_

_Lin ran up to her mother and launched herself to hug her. "I'm sorry Momma! You might got hurt! I forgot your eyes are broken!"_

"_It's okay, kiddo. Don't worry about it. On the bright side, you finally used your seismic sense!"_

"_Are you proud of me, Momma?" _

_Toph smiled and gave her a gentle punch on the arm. "Of course I am my little badgermole."_

Rohan released himself from his Sifu and brought himself back down on the ground. He bowed respectfully and Lin bowed back. Rohan walked over to the large platform and climbed up its ragged edges until he was on top. He stood with pride.

"Now I have a platform!"

Lin walked over and leaned on the rock formation. "Yup. You do kid."

"Can it stay here? Just like you Sifu Lin?"

Lin eyed Rohan from the side and said, "Of course."

Rohan jumped into the air and pumped his fist. He was so happy. Today seismic sense, tomorrow another advancement, he hoped.

"Sifu Lin, let's go back home and tell daddy!"

And with that the two left for the island, covered in dirt and sweat.

* * *

Tenzin circled his three airbending children. They were, at the moment, practicing their airbending forms. Each took a bending stance and bended a gust of air out into the open. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo moved in sync impressively.

"Good. Now one more thing."

He heard groans. "Daddy, come on. We have been training all day. Are we done yet?" Ikki complained.

"Yeah, my arms hurt." Meelo whined.

"Just one more thing." Tenzin's face was stern and collected. However, soon enough, he melted into a smile. "Show me your air scooters."

All three kids started to laugh and quickly whipped up balls of air and road them around the area. The air kids circled around their father and blew gusts of wind towards him which caused the airbending master to fall over. Tenzin could only chuckle and he whipped up his own air scooter and started to chase his children. The family continued to pursue each other all over the island. They had reached the docks and their game interrupted by the chief of police herself.

"Wow, I didn't know Mr. Serious knew the meaning of fun."

Tenzin jumped off of the ball of wind which soon disappeared into the air. His children followed. The airbending master looked towards his childhood friend and frowned. "You know, you are pretty serious yourself, Lin."

"But I still knew how to have a good time." She gave him her mother's famous smirk.

Tenzin continued scowling at her. "Those were called pranks, Lin. And they came with punishments."

"Daddy!"

Rohan ran to his father and Tenzin engulfed the four year old within his robes. Tenzin picked him up and stared at his emerald green eyes.

"Daddy! I did the seismic sense today!" Rohan excitedly told his father.

Tenzin smiled. "You are going to make a fine earthbender one day. Just like your sifu."

"Yeah! Sifu said she was proud of me!"

Tenzin looked over to Lin who was still smirking. She gave him a nod. Soon enough, a voice from the house yelled out to them. "Dinner!"

The group looked over to Pema who started waving her hand. "Lin! We are happy if you join us!" Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan started to run towards their mother. Lin and Tenzin walked slowly as they made their way to the house.

"So how is he doing?" Tenzin questioned.

Lin crossed her arms and answered. "He made great progress today. Rohan is going to be a strong bender."

"Wonderful." Tenzin commented. He turned so that he could see Lin's reaction but instead noticed something else.

"Lin! Your arm! There is a large gash!"

The chief of police looked over to her right arm and long behold, there was a long gash on her upper arm. Trickles of blood streamed slowly down her bicep. Tenzin started to eye it carefully. "How could you not have known! You could have gotten a healer and this would have been healed already."

"I don't need you telling me how to take care of myself." Lin said irritated. She moved her eyes back to her arm. "I guess I didn't notice. I was distracted by Rohan's excitement. It must have been my rough landing."

"That boy…" Tenzin shook his head. "Oh dear. This is probably going to become a scar."

Lin only smiled at her old friend. "Then so be it. It will be a memory I'll always treasure."

* * *

**So I found the post that inspired me. It's by someone named probenderkya. So thank you for that post!**

**Also, thanks to the LokFan that gave me the idea to make this a collection of one shots of Lin training Rohan over the years!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Review please! **


	3. Learning from the Masters: The Journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"Tenzin, let me take Rohan."

"Why would I let you take my son somewhere you won't tell me? That's just bad parenting."

"Honey, it's Lin. I'm sure she isn't going to let him get hurt."

Rohan had been listening behind a wall. His parents and Lin had been talking about some trip that he was suppose to accompany his sifu on. Of course, Rohan had been excited as he loved spending time with his sifu, even if he couldn't walk on his own by the end of the day. His parents on the other hand were hesitant. Lin hadn't gone into details as to where they were going, and Tenzin quickly became frustrated with his best friend. Pema had tried to calm her husband down but only got irritated as well. The conversation had been going on for the last half hour.

"Look, this is something I have to do. It's crucial for Rohan's training."

"What is?" Tenzin quickly scowled. "Why won't you tell us?"

"Do you remember when my mother took me on some trip to Gaoling when we were kids?"

Tenzin reminisced. "Yes, I do. Most boring week of my life."

Lin smirked and turned to Pema. "Awwh. The airhead missed me." Tenzin's wife only laughed silently. Tenzin eyed the two with great dislike.

"Anyways, that's what I'm going to do with Rohan."

Tenzin looked confused. "You are going to take him to your grandparent's old estate?"

Lin scoffed. "Tenzin, I only met my grandparents once and it was when I was eight. That was probably the most unpleasant trip of my life. All the yelling and screaming between my mother and her parents." She shivered slightly.

"But the trip that you are talking about was when you were six. You didn't visit your grandparents?"

Lin shook her head. "Nope. You could call it my mother's ritual."

Tenzin eyed the chief's eyes cautiously. And in that moment he knew. "This is important to you isn't it?"

Lin remained silent for a moment. She looked into the master airbender's eyes and answered. "Yes. Very."

The councilman started to stroke his beard. He wanted Rohan to become a great earthbender and he couldn't trust anyone with that task other than Lin. He remembered when Lin came back from that trip years ago.

"_Lin, what did you do in Gaoling?"_

_The young girl looked to the bald child. "Something special."_

"_Like?"_

"_Just something special. And you know what?"_

"_What?"_

_With determined eyes, Lin said strictly. "I'm going to be a true earthbender. Like my momma."_

That trip had changed her and from then on, Tenzin hadn't seen Lin be so determined with her training. And now, she really was a true earthbender. Just like her mother.

"This will benefit his training, correct?"

Lin stared him right in the eyes. "Immensely."

He closed his eyes and answered. "Fine. He may go."

"Thank you." the earthbender said politely. She then started speaking into the air. "Get packing, Rohan."

The six year old jumped from behind the wall and stumbled to the ground. He was now in sight of the adults. All three looked at him, his father giving him a look that said "you are in trouble now", his mother with a slight smile and Lin with a smirk.

"How did you know Sifu Lin?"

Lin pointed to her feet. They were left bare. _Seismic sense._

"Ohhhhh."The boy mumbled to himself about being stupid.

Lin interrupted his conversation with himself. "Don't you have packing to do?"

Rohan stood up speedily. "On it, Sifu!" And with that the boy raced down the hallway to his room.

* * *

It had been a two day ride on the train until they reached Gaoling. The town hadn't changed much. Technological advances hadn't reached this part of the earth kingdom as quickly so the town relied on agriculture and trade. Nonetheless, the town was filled with humble citizens. From a distance, Lin could see the old Beifong estate residing on a far hill. It was large and magnificent yet when Lin looked at it, all she could visualize were unpleasant memories.

"_She is growing into an improper lady!"_

"_Lin makes me proud! She is skillful and a great legacy to this family. No thanks to you two!"_

"_Toph, honey, we just want the best for you. You could have married and had beautiful children that would be obedient and polite. You could have lived that life. You were living that life."_

_Her mother was standing now and yelling over the table. "That life was horrible. I'm glad I ran away. If I hadn't I wouldn't have had Lin. She is the best thing that ever happened to me."_

She quickly shook the memory away and started walking, Rohan at her right following her. They made their way to the shops and bought supplies such as food, water, sleeping material and bags to put it all in. Lin wore hers and Rohan wore his. Once again, they started walking and were soon exiting the city and entering the woods.

After about a half hour of walking, Rohan broke the silence. "So where are we going Sifu Lin?"

"Somewhere. Somewhere special." Lin answered the boy. Her head continued to look forward.

"How do you know this place?"

Lin bended a fallen tree to the side to clear the path. "My mother brought me here when I was your age."

Rohan jumped in excitement. "Master Toph showed you? Cool!"

Lin looked over to him. "You know, when I was a child, I was complaining about the walk. Why are you so excited?"

"Because this is my thing." Rohan looked at his Sifu.

"Thing?"

They continued to walk and came upon a large rock blocking the path. "Yeah my own thing. Not Jinora's, or Ikki's, or Meelo's. Can I?"

Lin nodded. The young boy took a stance and with all his might bended the boulder out of the way. Dust was everywhere but eventually subsided. Lin didn't show it, but she was amazed. _Such a powerful bender already._

"What do you mean, kid?"

Rohan looked forward as he spoke. "Well, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo always talk about getting their tattoos. The one's that daddy have. I'm happy for them, but I want my own thing. Something that makes me special."

The chief of police stared at Rohan. She finally realized how different he must have felt with his siblings. They were all airbenders, they all had something they could all relate to. And then there was Rohan. An earthbender. The total opposite of his family. His family went with the flow and followed the wind while Rohan was grounded and strong headed. Tenzin would tell her about how Meelo and Rohan would but heads all the time, same with his sisters. However, at the end of the day, they all loved each other. They were still a family and Rohan knew that. However, the young boy was the odd one out and longed for something to relate to. And Lin knew what that would be. It would be her.

"Rohan, your siblings are special. They are the last airbenders in the entire world." He could see the boy starting to scowl in jealousy. "But…" Rohan whipped his head so that he was staring at Lin. "You are unique. Think about it. You are an earthbender in an all air nomad family. That's unusual in itself. Also, you are one of the most powerful earthbenders I have ever encountered."

"Sifu, are you lying to me?" he questioned.

"You tell me." she answered. Rohan took one of his shoes off and planted it on the ground. He closed his eyes and listened. Lin's heartbeat came into "view."

_Normal._

Rohan made his way to put his shoe back on. "You aren't."

"See. Anyways, by the time we are done here, you will have something special for yourself. And only yourself."

The young earthbender eyed her. "I can't tell Jinora? Or Ikki? Or Meelo? Or mommy? Or daddy?"

"No one." she said strictly. "This is my mother's, mine, and your secret."

"Secret?" Rohan smiled. "Cool!"

They continued to travel for two more hours. Rohan was just about to start complaining about the walking when his sifu halted in front of a large cave. As he looked forward, darkness was all he could see. It scared him a bit, but he wasn't going to show his sifu. He had to be strong. Like a real earthbender.

"We will camp here." Lin informed Rohan. He nodded.

The two dropped their bags and started setting up the camp. Lin started a fire while Rohan laid down the sleeping mats and placed a blanket on each. Afterwards, they ate dinner around the fire, eating a vegetarian meal. Rohan still had to comply with some of the air nomad customs. Soon enough, the two were lying on their sleeping mats, blankets covering them to shield them from the cold night. Silence fell over the two. Lin couldn't fall asleep and just ended up watching the night sky.

"So many stars."

Lin turned her head to her left and found Rohan's emerald eyes, same and hers, staring up into the sky. He looked so hypnotized by the bright balls in the sky.

"Yes there are." she answered.

"Look at then there is Yue!" he pointed towards the bright circle in the night sky. It shined beautifully.

Lin looked towards the moon. "You know that story?"

"Yeah! Jinora told me. Yue was a beautiful woman that lived in the northern water tribe. One day, a brave warrior came and they fell in love. Then a bad man attacked the water tribe and started destroying everything. He even took the moon! Yue sacrificed herself for the moon spirit and said goodbye to the brave warrior. Now she lives in the sky, watching over us."

Lin continued to look at the moon. It was shining magnificently tonight, as if Yue were smiling down at them.

"What does sacrificed mean?" Rohan yawned.

Lin then turned her attention to the young boy once again. Sleep was starting to take over him as his eyelids were becoming heavy. "It means that you gave up something valuable to you for something or someone."

Another yawn came from the boy. "Have you ever sacrificed anything, Sifu?"

Lin soon felt past feelings come up. When she jumped off of Oogie to save the last airbenders. Bringing down the airship and moving on to the next. Getting captured and electrocuted. Sitting in front of Amon, helpless. Her bending being taken away. _Her bending._ "Yes, I have."

Rohan's words came out as a weak mumble. "For who?"

Lin didn't answer right away. Not even five seconds later, Rohan's gentle snoring filled her ears, sleep finally captivating his small six year old form. Lin looked back into the star-filled sky and whispered quietly.

"You."

* * *

**I'm sure you guys all know why they are here. But no matter! The story must go on! Reviews are much appreciated!**


	4. Learning from the Masters: The Lesson

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

The sun was beating down rather harshly, very unusual at ten in the morning. Nevertheless, the heat didn't prevent the earthbending master and prodigy to get up and get ready for the day ahead. At the moment, the two were eating breakfast. Rohan had finished his breakfast quickly as he was too excited for the events to come. Lin finished off her bread and stood up.

"Stuffed?" she asked the young boy.

He nodded and answered. "Yes Sifu Lin."

"Good, because there is no food where we are going."

Rohan stood excitedly. "So can I know now Sifu?"

"Soon."

Rohan scowled. Lin noticed and only smirked. "Ready?"

The boy's attitude quickly shifted. "Yup!"

Rohan followed his Sifu until they were just about to enter the dark cave. Like the previous day, he eyed the darkness and could feel his heartbeat speeding up quickly. This hadn't gone unnoticed from Lin.

"Maybe this was a bad idea. You're scared."

Rohan shot Lin a stern look. "No I'm not! Let's go!"

_Just as I thought_. Lin led the way into the cave and soon enough both were engulfed by the darkness. As they continued to venture deeper into the cave, Rohan kept lookng back to the light of the outside world that came from the mouth of the cave. The farther they walked, the smaller the light became. Soon enough, Rohan glanced back and all he could see was darkness. His heart was beating wildly. _It's okay. I'm sure Sifu Lin wouldn't let anything happen to you. Hopefully. _He gulped nervously. Suddenly, his ears filled with a large crashing noise and naturally he reached up and grabbed the nearest person to him, more like the only person.

Lin gave a slight jump once Rohan's hand grabbed hers abruptly. His fingers grasped harshly on her hand and she could feel his racing heartbeat. The contact brought back nostalgic memories.

_"Momma!" A young Lin grabbed her mother's hand tightly. "I can't see!"_

_She heard her mother laugh. "Darn, that must really suck. Not being able to see."_

_The joke only made Lin call out for her mother more. "Momma! I'm..." The girl struggled finishing her sentence, as if she was trying not to admit it. "...scared."_

_"It's ok, Lin. Remember, you still have earthbending to see."_

_Lin scolded herself within her mind. How could she forget! "Sorry, Momma."_

"_That's alright, kiddo."_

"_Can I still hold your hand?"_

_Her mother grabbed her hand tighter. "Of course."_

"Can I still hold your hand, Sifu?" Rohan's voice brought Lin back into reality and out of her memories.

Like her mother, Lin grabbed the boys hand tighter. "Of course. Remember you always have your seismic sense."

Rohan spoke into the air. "Stupid!" Lin only laughed.

They continued to walk. After what seemed to be able thirty minutes, Rohan spotted a small spotlight in the distance.

"Look! Light!" He started to haul Lin into running towards the light. They stumbled over various rocks and cracks but finally made it into the spotlight. Rohan let go of the chief of police's hand and looked to where the light was coming from. There in the ceiling of the cave was a small slit that allowed sunlight to enter. He never thought seeing the sunlight would bring him so much joy.

"Well, we are here." Lin announced.

Rohan observed the area. They were completely surrounded by rocks. He tried to guess the reason for them being here. _More seismic sense training? Or perhaps a new technique._ Nevertheless, he was bouncing with excitement.

"So what are we doing here Sifu Lin!"

Lin looked around as she answered her pupil. "We are here to meet up with some of my old friends."

"Your friends live in here? They're weird." Rohan commented.

Lin chuckled. "Actually this is the perfect place for them to live."

"Are they earthbenders too?"

"The best in the world."

Rohan tilted his head in confusion. "Wait, I thought that was Master Toph?"

"They are better."

Before Rohan could question, a large crash came from the right side of the cave. As the dust subsided, all was revealed. In front of Lin and Rohan stood two large badgermoles. Their brown fur covered most of their body in exception to the black and white strip that ran down their backs. Their long tails whipped around behind them and their claws were almost as big as Rohan himself. Rohan eyed the badgermoles and studied their faces. Ear pointed, they seemed they were observing them as well. Rohan noticed the small nose on the tip of their face and their eyes…were blank. They were blind.

"Rohan, I'd like you to meet Mang and Banh."

Rohan looked to his Sifu in surpise. "Your friends are badgermoles?" Lin nodded. Lin approached one of the badgermoles and stuck her hand out. The badgermole carefully sniffed her hand and slowly allowed her to pet the top of his head. Rohan realized that the creature recognized his sifu. He was utterly amazed.

"Don't be shy, kid. Pet her."

Rohan looked at the other badgermole curiously. Her blank stare that was covered slightly by hair intimidated him greatly. Nonetheless, he slowly walked towards the badgermole, the creature making no sudden movements. When they were about a foot apart Rohan stood as still as possible, allowing the badgermole to do what she liked. The large creature sniffed Rohan's entire body, taking in his scent. The badgermole came to a stop right in front of the young boy's face. Rohan winced and closed his eyes for what was to come. _Don't eat me._

He felt a warm wet thing make its way up the side of his face. Realizing it was her tongue Rohan started to laugh wildly and began to pet the large creature. Like her sifu, the creature snuggled up to Rohan lovingly.

"Her name is Mang." Lin informed Rohan.

Rohan continued to hug the badgermole. "How do you know sifu?"

Lin's hand grazed over her badgermole's nose. "Like the person who named her, some of her hair comes over her eyes. Remind you of anyone?"

"Oh! Master Toph!" Rohan exclaimed. He looked over to his sifu and said. "And you named that one didn't you?"

Lin eyed Rohan. "Yes I did. How did you know?"

"Banh has two markings on his face too!" Rohan pointed.

Lin looked towards the large creature's face. Right along its jaw line were two slices of bare skin. Fur never grew in that area and just like Lin they were both marked for life. She could remember the first time she met him.

"_Momma, Mang looks like you! Her hair is in her eyes like you!"_

"_Oh does she now? That just makes her more awesome!"_

"_And this one looks like me!"_

"_How, Linny?"_

"_He has two scars like me!" Lin buried her face into the badgermole's fur._

"_You guys must be connected. What's his name?"_

_Lin licked the badgermole'se nose. "Banh." The badgermole licked back and caused giggles to erupt from the small girl. "And I love him."_

Lin bent down and licked Banh's nose just like she had done before, a sign of friendship between the two. Banh revealed his long tongue and licked the right side of her face, grazing over her scars. There was so much force in the gesture that Lin fell over and landed on her rear. She only laughed quietly and whispered to her friend, "I missed you too."

"I wish I had one." Rohan said. He skimmed his hand over the creature's nose. Suddenly, as if they had understood what Rohan had said, Mang moved to the side and revealed a surprise.

Stepping out of the darkness was a smaller badgermole, sniffing the ground and making its way towards Rohan. Mouth open, the boy watched in amazement. Slowly, the baby sniffed from toe to head, judging him carefully. Rohan stood still, allowing himself to be fully judged. He really wanted this. This would connect him to real earthbending. _Please. _

_Thud_.

The young earthbender had fallen to the ground, the badgermole on top of him licking his face. His laughter filled the air and Lin couldn't help but smile. The baby badgermole quickly got off of his friend and made his way behind him. Rohan stood and looked into the darkness for his friend. Suddenly, he felt a vibration enter the soles of his feet. Rohan turned on his heel quickly and grabbed the rock that had been hurdling towards him. The baby badgermole sent another and Rohan quickly reacted. The boy grabbed it as well and crushed the rock to send pieces flying all over the cave. "They can earthbend!"

"They are the first earthbenders. They are the true masters." Lin informed him.

The rest of the time in the cave was spent playing with the badgermoles. Rohan and his little buddy played an extensive form of catch. The small creature would send rocks from all direction, forcing Rohan to rely on his earthbending. He could feel it. The earth was an extension of himself. He knew that was how it should be used. _And extension of yourself._ Lin on the other hand was on a full blown sparring match with Banh. The badgermole was a great fighter, sending surprises that Lin would barely be able to catch. She was impressed. With both the badgermole and Rohan.

Hours later, the group found themselves resting and napping. Mang and Banh were snuggled next to each other while Lin layed her back against one of Banh's legs finding comfort within the soft brown fur. The youngest of the group lay in front of them, the baby badgermole lying on its stomach and Rohan snoring lazily on top its back. Rohan's small body would rise and fall as the creature beneath him would breathe calmly. The atmosphere was complete serenity.

However, all good things had to come to an end. Lin stood up and pet Banh on the nose, a small sign of goodbye. The chief of police made her way to Mang and kissed her on the head. Quietly, she told her, "She would have loved seeing you again."

Lin made her way over to her pupil and shook him carefully. Rohan's eyes fluttered open and his vision was only met by darkness.

"It's time to go." a familiar voice said.

"Just a little while longer, Sifu Lin!" Rohan pleaded.

Lin only patted his brown hair on top of his head. "We need to let these guys get back to their own lives. We also need to get back to our lives before your father thinks I kidnapped you."

"Fine." the earthbending prodigy huffed. He slid down the badgermole's back and made his way back to the creature's face. The small badgermole opened his blank eyes at the touch of Rohan's hands.

The small light allowed Lin to watch Rohan and his friend. _Now that's a connection._ "Why don't you name him?"

Rohan hugged the creature tightly. "I love him so much." He released his hold and looked into his friend's sightless eyes. They had a gleam to them, unusual characteristic. It reminded him of himself. His mother was always telling him that his eyes would sparkle in the most stunning way. They were one in the same.

"Yan. His name is Yan. Goodbye, Yan." At the sound of his name, the baby snuggled against Rohan's small figure, his own way of goodbye. They separated and went their dedicated ways.

As Lin and him walked away, Rohan felt the vibrations of the creatures he fell in love with softening with each step.

* * *

Yue Bay looked stunning. Rohan and Lin were leaning against the rail of the boat that was taking them to Air Temple Island and looking out into the water. From a distance, the young earthbender could see the statue of his grandfather, proud and tall. _Would he be proud of me?_

"Excited to be home?" Lin asked.

Rohan turned to his Sifu. "Yes and no."

"Why the mixed answer?"

Rohan turned back to the water. The water gleamed back to him, reminding him of his new friend that he had made just a couple days ago. "I miss Mommy and Daddy and Ikki and Jinora and Meelo. But I also miss Yan."

"We'll visit them again some other time." she assured the boy.

Rohan turned completely and grabbed his sifu's arm. "Promise?"

His eyes were filled with determination and longing. Lin couldn't have possibly said no to that face. "I promise."

Lin urged them to sit on a bench near by and Rohan didn't complain. They sat down and surprisingly to Lin, the boy didn't let go of her arm. He even started to lay his head against it.

"They taught me a lot."

"Really? What did you learn?"

His small child-like voice was serious. "They taught me that the earth is a part of me. Earthbending isn't just punching and kicking rocks. I have to use it like it's myself. Does that make sense, Sifu Lin?"

She allowed herself to smile. "Perfectly."

"And you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to be a true earthbender. Just like you."

* * *

**Rohan really triggers stuff for Lin's memory. It's beautiful! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Review please!**


	5. Hero for the Future

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Considering that social gatherings weren't her favorite, Rohan could have sworn that his sifu was frowning all night.

That evening was special as it was the seventieth anniversary of the end of the one hundred year war. Jinora would tell him stories of how their grandfather, Avatar Aang, fought firelord Ozai in the greatest battle ever known. Along with his other friends, they beat the fire nation who had been trying to take over the world and brought balance and peace to the four nations. Rohan would always try to imagine the great battle, what his grandfather fought like, how he defeated firelord Ozai by taking his bending away. Taking bending away was what amazed the ten year old the most. _Amazing power._

Currently, Rohan was seated at a table near one of the corners of the large ballroom. His brother and sisters were socializingwith many of the guests. All three now had their airbending tattoos and being the last airbenders in the world, they were the spark of any conversation. Jinora and Ikki had earned theirs at the age of fourteen, mastering the thirty six tiers of airbending perfectly while Meelo had earned his tattoos at eleven for inventing fartbending. Disgusting yes, but even his father had to admit it was a new form of airbending, worthy of earning tattoos. All he had left to do was master the last tier of airbending and he would be a full realized master at just the age of twelve, just like his grandfather before him. Tenzin couldn't have been more proud.

Rohan's parents were also socializing with the guests, his mother holding on to his father's arm as they talked with a group of well dressed people. They laughed and made hand gestures, indicating that they must be having quite the conversation but Rohan could care less. There was no one talking to him. Or making a big deal about him. He was just another face in the crowd. Because of this, the young boy couldn't wait to leave.

Suddenly, he found his sifu walking towards him, an irritated look plastered on her face. He laughed to himself.

"I thought I would never get out of there." Lin took a seat next to her student.

Rohan turned his body completely towards Lin. "At least people talk to you."

"I'd rather be over here. Quietly waiting for this to end."

Rohan tilted his head. "But you're the chief of police! Can't you just leave whenever you want?"

"And that's exactly why I have to stay here. I'm the chief of police."

Rohan laughed at Lin's situation. She seemed so miserable and reminded him of a little kid. He eyed her. She was wearing her police uniform and light bounced off the metal that covered her entire body. He could slightly see the metalbending cords attached to her back, a weapon that she had much skill in. One day, he hoped to be wearing a uniform just like her. And maybe, just maybe, people would be calling him chief too.

"Awwh. Beifong, why the long face?"

Rohan looked up and found Avatar Korra standing over them with a hand on her hip. She was wearing a traditional water tribe dress and it hugged her curves appropriately. He had to admit, she looked beautiful.

"Shut it, little miss avatar. You know how much I love being around other people." Lin responded. Korra only laughed.

"I was only messing with you." Korra turned toward him. "Hey, Rohan!"

"Hi, Korra!" He waved at her excitedly.

She ruffled his hair. "I haven't seen you in awhile. What have you been up to? And why is Tenzin letting you grow out your hair? Doesn't he know that airbenders are bald? And why are you dressed like that?" The twenty seven year old avatar looked at his attire. Rohan was dressed in a dark green suit and brown trousers. Inside, he wore a white dress shirt and a green cravat that matched his eyes, as always with his clothing. He wore white stockings with black shoes, resembling a lot of the other men in the room. The only thing that made him different was the red sash he wore that went from his shoulders to his hip and around his back, symbolizing he was of air nomad decent.

Rohan smiled at the avatar. "I'm not an airbender."

Korra was taken aback. "What? Really?"

"You know it!" the young boy exclaimed.

"Then you must be like your mother, a non-bender."

Rohan shook his head in disagreement.

"Waterbender?" Rohan shook his head.

"Firebender?" Again, he shook his head.

"Look at his eyes! The color of his clothes!" Lin yelled.

Korra once again looked at his clothes. She stared at his eyes and found the emerald color screaming out to her.

"Oh! You're an earthbender!" Rohan nodded his head. Lin gave the avatar a look of annoyance. _Finally._

"Yup! I've been training hard trying to be a true earthbender!" Rohan informed Korra.

She smiled at him. "That's great! You must have an awesome teacher."

"Yeah! Sifu Lin is the best!"

Korra suddenly put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Lin gave her a look that said "I heard that!"

Rohan shrugged her hand off his shoulder. "Sorry for what? Sifu Lin is a great teacher! I wouldn't want to learn from anybody else."

"Whatever you say, Rohan." Korra said.

"Plus, her mom was my idol. Master Toph!"

Korra ruffled the boy's hair once more. "Hey! There's a bonus!"

"What bonus?"

The group watched as Mako made his way to wrap an arm around Korra's waist. The boy had grown into a handsome man and still had those same hazel eyes that Korra fell for.

Korra answered her husband. "Rohan is an earthbender."

"Earthbender? That's awesome!"

A muscular man approached the couple from behind and put his arms around their shoulders. He had short black hair and green eyes just like Rohan. He had the most adorable smile that differed from his tough physique completely. Rohan observed his attire. He was dressed in a metalbending uniform, polished and cleaned just for tonight. _He's an officer!_

"Hey, Bolin." Mako greeted his brother.

Bolin directed his gaze towards the young boy. "So, Rohan. You're an earthbender? Definitely didn't see that coming. But hey! You'll be able to become an officer like this hunk right here." Bolin pointed at himself. "So who's been training you?"

Rohan answered directly. "Sifu Lin!"

"Woah! You are learning from a true master there. Lucky too." Bolin approached the boy and quietly told him, "Once you join the police force, you'll have an advantage over the chief. She beats on everyone else."

"And that uniform can easily be taken from you if you keep talking." Lin interrupted.

"Understood, Chief!" Bolin returned back to his brother and sister in law. "Well, some of the council peoples want to talk to the avatar and her husband so it's time for us to go."

"Thanks for the escort Captain Bolin." Korra chuckled.

And with that the three walked away from Lin and Rohan, leaving them to themselves once again. Rohan felt a lot better. Somebody had approached him and talked to him finally. Being acknowledged felt great.

"That's it."

Rohan jumped at the fierceness of his sifu's voice. Lin was standing and staring at him. "I think it's time for you and me to leave. There is nothing for us here."

"Yes!" Rohan jumped to his feet.

The duo carefully made their way along the walls of the ballroom until they found a secret exit that would allow them to leave with no notices. Quietly, they left behind the party for some real fun.

* * *

"Sifu!"

Rohan rubbed his bottom that had fallen hard on the ground of the practice arena. "That's the third time that you tripped me!"

Lin had her arms crossed as she stared at the whining child. "If you would remember to keep your senses at full peak instead of just focusing on me, you would have reacted before I tripped you."

Rohan quickly rose back on to his feet and took a stance. He was sweating and his under shirt was sticking to his body. His trousers were pulled up to his knees and his feet were filthy. Rohan watched as Lin took a similar stance and stood strong. Hs sifu was in a white tank top, the same one she wore under her uniform and loose brown pants. Her feet were just as dirty as his were. They stared each other down with immense focus.

Instantly, Rohan suspended a rock into the air in front of him and kicked it towards his sifu. The rock traveled with great speed but Lin easily pushed it away and sent a wave of pillars coming towards the boy. Rohan jumped on the pillars and traveled from one to another.

"Although you are an earthbender, you still have your father's light feet."

Rohan only smirked at the comment and jumped towards the ground, punching it to send a pillar flying upwards. Lin jumped out of the way just in time to evade the tower like pillar. Lin buried herself into the ground, disappearing from the surface. Once the dust around the area vanished, he looked around and found Lin nowhere to be seen. The ten year old closed his eyes and listened to the earth below him.

_Thump, thump._

Lin's heartbeat shot up his feet and found her lurking near him. She halted. Right below him. _Got you Sifu._ Rohan rolled away from his previous position right as two walls of earth came on each side. The walls of earth slammed together, squishing him like a spider if he had stayed. Lin emerged from the ground standing firmly on his previous location. She started making her way to Rohan when he raised a large wall in front of her making the chief of police step back.

Just as she stepped back, her foot got caught with a small mound of earth and Lin found herself falling on her rear. She was stunned.

The earth wall came down and revealed a laughing Rohan. He was clutching his stomach desperately. "I got you!"

"At my age, I could have broken a hip you know that?" Lin informed the ten year old.

"Just breaking a hip? You could have killed me between those two earth walls earlier!"

Lin looked at him. "Do you really think I would have squished you?"

Rohan thought about it. "No."

"Exactly."

Lin dropped to the ground and lay in the dirt. She was breathing quite heavily. _The kid gets better each time. Either that or I'm getting old._ Rohan stared at his Sifu and followed her example. He walked to her and lay on the ground opposite from her head. Both relaxed their muscles and allowed sweat to drip down their forehead.

"So how old are you exactly?"

Lin scoffed. "Didn't your mother teach you that it's impolite to ask a woman her age?"

"You scared?" Rohan smirked.

Lin tried looking up to see his face. "Do the math. I was fifty when you were born."

Rohan thought for a minute, calculating the answer. "Sixty?"

"Someone could be a mathematician."

"No way! I'm joining the police force when I grow up!" he said confidently.

Lin chuckled. "And what makes you think you'll be able to become an officer just like that?"

"You're the chief right?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"And you're the one that decides whether a new recruit is acceptable to your force, correct?"

Rohan put his hands behind his head. "Then you will know exactly what I'm capable of. You are the one that is teaching me everything I know. I don't even need be judged and observed. You have been doing it for ten years now. I'm sure you have been wondering who is going to replace you as chief."

Lin pondered. _Kid was smarter than he looks._ It was true. The aging police officer was definitely wondering who would become the next chief of police. When her mother was retiring, she was almost sixty five years old. Toph had stayed on the police force that long just to allow Lin to become chief, only at the age of eighteen too. Lin was utterly stunned. For a sixty five year old woman, her mother was still able to bend perfectly and still beat her in sparring matches. Nevertheless, she stepped down as chief and all pressure was put on Lin's shoulders. Thankfully, she had lived up to her Beifong name and was respected by all her officers. Whenever she looked at Rohan, she could see the same spirit that lived inside her growing up. Her mother called it the "Beifong spirit" and was what made her so loud and outgoing. And that's what Rohan had. She remembered carefully.

"_Hey, Mom!"_

"_What's up, kiddo?"_

"_Guess what?"_

_Toph put her hands on her hips as she stood in front of the nine year old. "What?"_

"_I'm going to be Chief of Police!"_

"_What makes you so sure of that, squirt?"_

_Lin pointed at herself. "Because I'm a Beifong!"_

"_And what are Beifongs?"_

"_Strong, proud and unafraid!"_

_Toph patted the silky black hair her daughter had. "You know it."_

"You really want to be like my mother, don't you?" Lin asked.

Rohan waved a hand in the air. "Master Toph is just my idol. Someone who I admire. I'd rather much be like my hero. Someone who truly inspires me."

"What makes your hero more special than my mother, the greatest earthbender in the world?"

Rohan took in a deep breath. "My hero is someone who would give up anything for the values in their life. Friends, family, the city. My hero would do anything, even if it meant losing bending itself, for those people. That's what I want to be. Strong. Proud. Unafraid."

"Sounds like a real dedicated being." Lin commented.

"Yes, you are."

Lin was just about to sit up and turn around when the phone rang from inside of her house. Rohan stood up and ran towards the house to answer the phone. Lin stared at the spot that Rohan was just laying on. _That kid._

Rohan's yelling interrupted her admiration.

"Sifu, I think dad just ripped his beard off in anger!"

* * *

**Rohan as Chief. What do you think? Review please! (:**


	6. Clouded Sight, But Finally Understanding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"Are you ready, Rohan?"

"Coming, Mom!"

Rohan raced down the hallway and into the kitchen. There, he found his mother cooking breakfast while his father was seated in the dining room reading the paper. Gray hair was present on both adult's heads, their age becoming more prominent. His father still worked as the representative of the Air nation on the council, however, Meelo would soon be fulfilling the position once Tenzin retires. His siblings were not on the island or in the city for that matter. The airbending children, now young adults, were traveling the world to visit the mystic air temples on their air bisons. They hadn't traveled as a group and it took some compromise till the siblings worked out where each was going. Jinora to the West, Ikki to the East and Meelo to the North. At the end, they would all meet up at the Southern air temple, home of their grandfather.

"Are you sure you won't be cold? Winter is quite bitter this time." his mother asked concerned. Republic City was enduring quite the season this year. It had started snowing by November and the snow hasn't left since. It was January now, a start to a new year, full of surprises and memories to be made.

Rohan tightened his scarf. "I don't even know if I'll be able to move." The fourteen year old was dressed in a long sleeved yellow tunic and thick brown pants. His black boots were fashioned with bison hair to make them extra warm and came up to his knees. Over his tunic was a dark gray coat, so thick he could barely move his arms. A green scarf was wrapped around his neck and matched his eyes, as usual. He kept his green gloves in his pocket until he was outside in the snow. To top his outfit off, he had a green cap on his head to cover his dark brown hair. If he wasn't warm enough now, he didn't know how much more clothes he could put on.

"You seem warm enough." his mother observed.

Tenzin stood up from the table and walked over to his son. "How is Lin even going to train you when it is a blizzard outside?"

"Dad, I'm done with earthbending. Sifu said I mastered the original form of earthbending."

Tenzin raised an eyebrow. _Where have the years gone?_ "Then what are you going to be doing with her today?"

Rohan clenched his hands into fists. He was excited. "Today is the day I get to start my metalbending training."

"Already? You are learning so fast!" his mother commented.

Rohan smiled at her. "I know! Sifu said that I'm ahead of the new recruits by like seven years!"

"Me and your mother couldn't be more proud, son. Remember that. You have brought great honor to this family." Tenzin informed Rohan. His parents smiled at him. And through those smiles Rohan knew. They were truly proud of him. It wasn't Jinora's, or Ikki's, or Meelo's time to shine. It was his. And it felt amazing. His father's next words were the icing on the cake.

"You will make a fine Chief of Police."

Rohan ran to his parents and hugged them tightly. Pema and Tenzin wrapped an arm around their youngest child and tried to show him as much love as they can. They stayed like that for a minute.

Rohan was the first to release. "Come on, Dad! Let's go before Sifu Lin yells at you for making me late."

Tenzin shook his head and led his son to the bisons to fetch Oogie.

* * *

_Roar._

Oogie landed down near a cave. The cave was located right below the hill where the current Beifong estate resided.

"Thanks, Oogie. You can rest in here." Tenzin petted his old friend on his arrow and ushered him inside the cave.

Rohan jumped off of the bison and went towards Oogie's head. "Thanks bud!"

Once Oogie was comfortable in the cave, Tenzin and Rohan made their way towards the house. The estate was pretty large, not as large as the previous Beifong estate, but still large. The actual house covered about half the estate while the rest was a garden and training area, an area Rohan found himself the most in. However, as they entered the gate, the two found that the grounds were covered in snow. They shivered at the sight. Finally, they had reached the large front doors. They held the seal of the flying boar. Tenzin grabbed the knocker on the door and knocked gently but forceful enough.

Three minutes later, a servant answered the door and quickly let in the father and son as the cold was starting to come inside the house. She took Tenzin's thicker robe and Rohans gloves, scarf, hat and coat, leaving him in his long sleeved tunic. "Master Rohan and Master Tenzin, welcome. Are you here to train with Lady Beifong again, Master Rohan?"

"Yes ma'm. I'm beginning my metalbending training today." Rohan answered the servant.

"Wonderful. Lady Beifong is in the living room." The servent pointed her arms towards a room and Tenzin and Rohan followed her direction. As they entered, the two found Lin sitting silently on the couch, her eyes averted to something in the distance, as if she were in a trance. The radio was turned off and nothing was in her hands. She was just…sitting.

"Hi, Sifu!" Rohan greeted her.

Lin didn't move her gaze. "Hello, Rohan. Ready to begin your training?"

"Of course!"

Lin smiled. "Alright. Will you go and grab my cables in my wardrobe. If you are having trouble, have Chen help you."

Rohan quickly scurried out of the room. Tenzin sat next to Lin on the couch. He observed her. She was just staring out into the open air. _Strange behavior_. Lin always avoided eye contact, ever since they were children. The only time she would make eye contact with anyone was when she was demanding them of something or telling them something serious. Only at those times. He knew why. If she ever made eye contact at any other time, through her eyes, you could tell exactly what she was feeling at the moment and Tenzin was always the best at reading her eyes. When they were together, Tenzin never needed a verbal confirmation of "I love you" or "I care about you" from Lin. It was all in her eyes. Whenever he told her I love you, he would just look into her green eyes and know if she meant it back. But right now was different. His old lover's eyes were diverted to something in the atmosphere, something he couldn't see. He had tried to look in the same direction she was yet found nothing worth staring at. Tenzin turned his gaze to her eyes. They were slightly pale. The usual bright emerald was faded. He tried to read her eyes. _Nothing._

"Got them!"

Rohan's voice brought Tenzin out of his close observation. His son walked in carrying the metal cables that were normally on Lin's back in his hands.

Lin stretched out her open hand towards him. Gaze still fixed on something imaginary. "Give them here." Rohan obeyed. "Now, go down to the basement. I've set up a training exercise. You will see a long bamboo stick standing in the middle with a metal coin on the top of it. I want you to try and bend the coin so that you will slice the bamboo right in half. Understood?"

"Will you not be joining me?" Rohan questioned.

"I'll be right down. I have some business to discuss with your father."

Rohan bowed to Lin and his father and walked out of the room. Tenzin turned towards his childhood friend. _Now is my chance._

"What is on your mind?"

Lin still didn't turn to face Tenzin. "You are losing your touch, old friend. You can't read my eyes?"

Tenzin continued to stare at her worriedly. "They are clouded. Why is that Lin?"

"Because they are." she answered.

"I don't understand. And what in the spirit's name are you staring at?"

Lin remained calm. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Tenzin took her hand. "You are making me worried. What is it?"

Surprisingly, she didn't pull her hand away from the contact. His hands were the same. Soft and smooth, just like the wind, just the way she liked it. "As a child, I had always wondered how my mother lived her life. Sure, she would teach me how she saw through earthbending, but I never experienced it fully. And now, I have that opportunity."

"What are you talking about?" He was still trying to read her eyes, with little success.

She drew in a breath and turned towards him finally. Yet, her gaze seemed to pass right through him.

"I'm blind."

Tenzin's heart stopped for a second. The news hit him hard and stunned him in every way. His mind was in a battle. _She can't be serious. How did this happen? No, she is just joking with me like always._

The only word to escape his mouth was, "How?"

She seemed to have grasped his hand tighter. The aging earthbender answered rather quietly. "They have been going for awhile now. Starting a couple years back. Slowly, I could see less and less. Today, however, I woke up to nothing. Just blank."

Tenzin hung his head down but quickly brought it back up. "Why didn't you say anything? We could have gotten a healer. We could have gotten Kya…"

"I would have refused. This was meant to happen. At least I'm glad it happened. I can finally understand my mother entirely. I've never felt more connected to her."

He stayed quiet. Deep inside, he knew that she needed this. In a way, she wanted this and when Lin wanted something, she would get it.

Silence hung over the two friends, hands still together. He, again, was the first to break the silence. "What is the last thing you remember seeing?"

Lin pondered. She answered him calmly. "Rohan's face." She took her free hand and moved it to her right arm. Her fingers grazed over the ridges of the scar that she had received when the four year old figured out seismic sense for the first time. "I remember the look on his face when I told him he mastered earthbending."

"Would you change it?"

"Never."

Tenzin raised her hand and kissed the top of her hand. He stood and helped her up. Continuing to surprise him, she did not refuse the help. They released hands and started on their way to the basement. With each step, the loud breathing of a teenager could be heard. As they reached the last step, all was revealed. Rohan was lying on the ground, breathing heavily as if he had fought a battle.

"How did it go?" Lin asked.

Through ragged breaths, Rohan answered, "I moved it about an inch. Progress?" The fourteen year old raised his head and found emotionless faces on both his father and his sifu who was staring straight ahead and not at him.

"Oh no. I did something wrong didn't I." Rohan quickly got to his feet and walked over to his father. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please don't let Sifu Lin beat me up."

"Calm down. You didn't do anything." Lin halted his pleads.

"Then what is it?"

Tenzin stepped forward and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Rohan, Lin is blind."

The boy didn't move right away. He stood there for a minute before looking over to his sifu. He could see the milky paleness that had took over her once green eyes. _Blind huh?_

"Okay."

Suddenly, Rohan ran up the stairs and left the pair alone and confused. After two minutes, he returned back down the stairs. He held his green scarf within his hands.

"What are you doing?" his father asked curiously.

Rohan tied the scarf around his head, shielding his eyes. "If she is going to teach me blind, then I'm going to learn blind."

Although she wished no one had seen it, Tenzin watched as a tear fell from Lin's newly clouded eyes.

* * *

That night, Lin slept to a distant memory.

"_What's it like being blind?"_

_Toph sipped her tea. "Why do you ask?"_

"_Just to know."_

"_You see in an entirely different way. More than a person who could actually see."_

_Lin cocked her head to the side. "I don't understand."_

"_It's hard to explain."_

_The eleven year old left the dining room suddenly. Through her feet, Toph felt her come back and sit down._

"_What did you do?"_

_Lin grabbed her mother's hand and put it up to her eyes. On top of them was a cloth, obstructing her sight._

"_Why?"_

"_I want to understand."_

* * *

**I really liked this chapter. I hope you guys did too. Review (:**


	7. Passing on the Torch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"Explain to me why we aren't going to your house?"

Rohan awaited an answer as he walked side by side with his sifu. Currently, the duo was walking down the streets of Republic City. It was at most a clear day with a few clouds as exceptions. The city was buzzing as usual, vendors selling, stores filled with customers, restaurants filling the streets with wonderful fragrances of food. Rohan loved the city. It was his home.

"You have no business there anymore."

Rohan gave a wide smile. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"If what I'm saying is that you have mastered metalbending, then yes." Lin answered.

She sensed Rohan's feet leave the ground and figured the boy had jumped up into the air. His wild scream of victory was also an indication of his joy. The loud vibrations of Rohan's body hitting the ground shot up her feet. She could only smile.

"So what are we doing then, Sifu?"

Lin continued to walk. "We have only one more thing to do."

"And you aren't going to tell me are you?" Rohan admitted.

"Patience is key. You will find out in time. First, we must make a few stops along the way."

She heard him groan. "What? Where?"

Lin turned her head halfway towards him. Rohan could see her milky green eyes, filled with knowledge and years of experience. His father wasn't the only that could read her eyes. "I swear, you kids these days are the laziest beings in the world. It worries me about what the future will become with lazy bums running this city."

"For your information, according to the law in this city, eighteen years old is not considered a child anymore. I am an adult." he corrected. And he was right. Rohan had grown in to a full grown man. He still had his dark brown hair but it was cut short so that his eyes weren't shielded, as if it were to matter. His body had bulked tremendously due to the extensive training he was put through. Now, woman couldn't help but stare at him whenever he was in a public place. The small goatee he had grown was also a plus. The only thing that remained the same was the adorable gleam in his green eyes. They maintained the child within him, something that will always be there, no matter what age he was. "Plus, I've probably worked harder than anyone the same age as me. You have to at least admit that."

Lin chuckled. "Fine. I'll give you that. Anyways, I'm sure you want to tell your family about your accomplishment, correct? Then I need to talk to someone. It is only once all those are done will I give you the final part of your training."

"Fine."

"Don't worry, kid. I'll be sure to make a small visit to one of your favorite places in the city."

Rohan raised an eyebrow. "And where would that be oh wise one?"

Lin smirked. "I'm a bit hungry. Why don't we have lunch at the Golden Boar? I'm sure Mari would be happy to serve you, er, I mean us."

"Sifu!"

* * *

Rohan walked a couple feet away from Lin as they made their way off the docks of Air Temple Island. A scowl of anger was plastered on his face and he had his arms crossed tightly across his toned chest. Behind him, Lin was walking with a smirk on her face, hands in her coat pockets.

"You can't ignore me forever." Lin called out to the boy.

Rohan yelled into the air. "I can sure try after what you did!" He looked back at the woman behind him and found that her eyes were closed and she was trying to stifle a laugh.

"It's not my fault you spilled your tea on her." Lin commented.

"You told her that she would be crazy to not go out with me as I am a handsome young man!"

Lin's smirk soon disappeared from her face. "In some places, that would be considered a compliment. What's the problem?"

"You are blind! She was confused!"

"So what if I'm blind? Never stopped my mother and it will most definitely not stop me." Lin stated.

"This is not the same context. And anyways how would you know if I was handsome or not?" Rohan questioned with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Because, sadly, your face was the last thing I saw before I went blind. Even I knew that you were going to become handsome."

Rohan's lips slowly turned into a smile. "Awwh. Sifu you're so sweet."

Lin fiercely replied. "Shut up. You have disappointed me. You can master earthbending and metalbending at such a young age yet you can't even ask a girl on a date. Pathetic."

Rohan was now close enough to put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you can't blame the girl for being freaked out. I'd be too if a sixty eight year old woman was calling a man way too young for her handsome."

The two burst out in laughter. They hadn't noticed, but they were standing right in front of the house. Their hysterical laughter was loud enough to alert the entire household of their presence. One by one, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo came outside to find the source of the noise.

"What has gotten into you two?" Meelo asked.

Rohan wiped a tear out of his eye. "Nothing. It's nothing."

Lin was still chuckling when Tenzin spoke to her. "Lin, you seem to be in a good mood."

"For once I'll admit I am. Rohan has something to tell you all."

All eyes turned towards Rohan who looked as if he couldn't contain himself any longer. "I've completed my metalbending training!"

Cheers erupted from the group and congrats surrounded the boy.

"Honey, I'm so proud of you!"

"This is wonderful, Rohan!"

"Now you are a master like us! I can't believe my baby brother is an earthbending master! You're just like Auntie Lin!"

"Good going Little bro!"

Lin stayed at a distance to allow the family to have their moment. After a few minutes, her feet sensed the familiar lightness of feet approaching her.

"I can't thank you enough Lin. This means a lot to him."

She crossed her arms. "He was willing to put up with my teaching style. This was all his hard work."

Tenzin turned towards his old friend. Although she was sixty eight, the years were being very kind to her. Lin hadn't changed much since she was fifty. She still maintained the same gray hair that curled right on her shoulders. Her body was still fit and trimmed, thanks to years of training. The only difference was additional wrinkles that marked her face, none too bad that would age her over seventy. Tenzin could still say she was beautiful. "And I know this means a lot to you too."

"I just did what you had asked me to do fifteen years ago." She turned towards him and her sightless eyes pointed towards his chest. "And I possibly gained something along the way."

"And what would that be?"

She answered quietly. "The son I never had."

Suddenly, she was engulfed in a embrace. Tight arms around her, she was stunned. Tenzin tried pouring every sense of joy he was feeling into the hug, and Lin could most definetely feel it. After about a minute, he released her and put his hands on her shoulders. "He is just as much as our son as he is yours. Don't forget that."

The ends of her lips pulled into a smile.

* * *

"I'm starting to worry about you, you know." Rohan panted out.

Lin continued to walk fast up the dirt trail. "And why is that?"

His words were shaky and out of breath. "I'm finding that your only friends are people that like to live near or in mountains."

Lin ignored his comment. The two were currently walking a dirt path up a rather steep hill. The path circled around a mountain that was situated about twenty minutes away from the city. Rohan had pleaded to take a car or some other new technological way of traveling, but Lin decided to go old school and walk the entire way. The twenty minutes that it should have taken to get to their destination ended up becoming almost an hour thanks to Rohan's constant whining.

"You know we could have been there by now if you weren't slowing us down with your complaining." she informed him.

"It's so far! Can you please tell your friends that there is a city right over there. There are plenty of apartments available and houses five minutes away. I just want to do them a favor and..."

"We're here."

Rohan's speech ended instantly and he took in his surroundings. Several trees were scattered throughout the area. Green grass carpeted the earth that rose and flattened all over the place along with many different flowers. It was stunning. The area seemed serene and peaceful. It made him forget that Republic City stood only a few miles away with its busy streets and non stop action. Here, you were one with nature, one with the earth. He loved it. While he looked around, a figure brushed past him and recongized it as his sifu, reminding him there was someone else accompanying him. He watched as she walked over to the cliff just a few feet away. There, a small rock formation was planted into the grass. It picked up the sun's rays perfectly. Lin bent down and sat on her legs just in front of the structure. She made no movements and seemed as if she were busy with something. Rohan decided to leave her be.

Lin placed her hands in her lap and faced her eyes towards the open air. She thought to herself for a few moments. Afterwards, she moved her hands upwards so that she could graze her hand over the face of the rock structure. Her fingers dipped into small ridges along the smooth rock. She used one of her fingers to followed the ridges in a pattern that seemed as if she were writing. By the bottom of the structure, she had written a name.

_Toph Beifong_

Lin breathed out deeply. This was the only place that she would let all her emotions break free. No more seriousness. No more emotionless. No more uncaring attitude. Her mother always knew how she was feeling and that's how it was always going to stay.

Shakily, she spoke towards the tombstone. "Hello, mother. I hope you are watching me from the spirit world because I have some important news to share with you. But first let's talk about you. How are you doing? Uncle Aang and Uncle Sokka keeping you company there? I bet you're beating them up right this second. I'm sure if you did that here in the mortal world, you're doing it ten times as hard in the spirit world. You are all dead anyways."

Lin couldn't help but laugh out a few silent tears. She continued. "Anyways, I came here to let you know that I'll be passing on the reigns soon. And...I'm very proud. This boy is magnificent. Truly amazing. I've never seen bending like his since you. And I'm deaming him proud enough to carry on the Beifong name. He's a Beifong. Believe me."

Lin carefully stood and wiped the silent streams off her face. "Strong, proud and unafraid. Describes him perfectly. I hope you see it too mother." She made her way and kissed the tombstone and silently walked back to Rohan.

Rohan watched as his sifu approached him. As she came closer, he could see the slight redness in her eyes. He didn't say a word.

"Talk to her."

He eyed her carefully. "Is it really her, Sifu?"

Lin gently grabbed hold of his forearm. She nodded.

Rohan placed a hand on top of hers and returned the gesture. He walked away and approached the tombstone. It was a beautiful black color, something familiar. He thought hard about it.

_The bracelet._

He still remembered it clearly. When Lin came to him that day and showed him the shivering bracelet. It had entertained him and marked the start of a special bond, one of the most important to him.

He mimicked Lin and sat on his legs in front of the tombstone. Her name was carved elegantly. Awkwardly, he started to speak. "Master Toph, uh, hi. I really can't believe that I'm sitting in front of you. I just admire you so much. Mastering earthbending at only twelve and then inventing metalbending at the same age? How can I live up to that? This must have been how Sifu felt all her life. She had to live in your tremendous shadow. But your daughter is probably the bravest and most caring person I've ever met. I couldn't have asked for a better teacher. Be proud."

Rohan shifted into a crouch. "I know I'm probably not the most ideal person for the job, but I promise that I will do my best as an officer. I'll make chief some day. This is what I want. So bad. You're dream was to protect the city and you did. Sifu did. Now it's my turn. I just want to make your daughter proud."

Rohan stood up and silently walked away from the grave. As he did, he could have sworn he heard a voice.

_You already have._

* * *

Once again, Rohan found himself following the steps of his sifu through the streets of the city. Even at night, the city was bustling with noise and craziness. However, this time, Rohan found everything dying down as they moved to a certain part of the city. A very familiar part of the city. They turned the corner and in front of him stood the establishment of his dreams.

The Metalbending Police Force Station.

As they walked closer, his eyes widened in awe. They came near the doors and Rohan could see the large statue depicting the founder herself right above it. Quickly, he was reminded of the conversation he had earlier with his idol. _I won't let her down._

Lin pulled out a hand from her coat. She grazed her hands over the metal doors and manipulated the lock. With a flick of the wrist, the doors flew open revealing the main hall of the station. Rohan took careful steps into the hall. He took in every single detail. Including the fact that no one was there.

He turned around. "Um, why is no one here? This is the police. There should be people here twenty four seven."

Lin walked in calmly. "Hmmm, I don't know. This is rather strange. My personsl radio is in my office. Mind getting it for me?"

"Of course." Rohan answered respectfully.

"My office should be down the hall to you right. Take a left and there should be a black metal door with the word 'chief' printed on it."

Rohan walked hastily towards the hall and followed Lin's instructions carefully. Along the way, he spotted detailed designs that had probably been bended into the metal walls of the hall. As he turned the corner, he found what he was looking for. The door was just a normal black door, yet it was probably the most magnificent door he had ever seen. He approached it slowly and stared at the word on the door. _Chief. _His dream.

Rohan took the doorknob into his hand and turned it slowly. He was welcomed by a fully metal room, just like the halls had been. A desk was put near the back of the room. The walls were designed by the same patterns he had found earlier in exception to one wall. Rohan walked over to the very back wall of the room, walking around the desk which he barely noticed. He put a hand up to the wall and felt the ridges of the special design. On the back wall was the flying boar of the Beifong family. As he touched it, Rohan felt something surge through him. A different feeling. It was as if he was meant to be here and feel everything. A sense of belonging.

After a few minutes of admiring the symbol, he turned around and finally inspected the desk that he had hardly noticed. It was silver, contrasting from the black of the room. It seemed sturdy and durable, something a chief would need. Rohan eyed it intensely. _Master Toph had worked here. Sifu Lin. _It was then when he noticed.

On top of the desk laid a complete set of a metal bending uniform. It was polished and shiny. Rohan moved towards it and found that he could almost see his reflection in the plates. He found the metal chords that attached to the back of he armor and picked them up. They were cold, just like metal should be, but he knew the great power they held.

"I see you found my little surprise."

Rohan whipped his head around and found his sifu leaning against the doorway. He looked to her, to the uniform, and then back to her. "I don't understand."

"I guess you still have to get used to recognizing your own uniform." she answered.

Rohan gasped and looked right into Lin's blind eyes. "You mean, I'm part of the police force? I'm an officer?"

Lin entered the room finally and stood directly in front of her pupil. Her eyes gazed blank, yet it seemed as if she were staring right into his green emerald eyes. "It's time for me to complete your training. I have only one more thing to pass on to you."

Rohan stared right back into her eyes. He could see from the side of his vision she was reaching into her pocket for something. After a couple seconds, she found what she was looking for and pulled it out into the open. Rohan looked down and his eyes went wider than ever before.

Her badge.

The familiar shape lay in her aging hands and the gold spoke to him. It was calling for him and he felt the need to answer.

"Your badge? Is this the last thing you are passing on to me?"

Lin's voice came out sincere. "Yes, Chief."

Rohan's breath came out shaky and nervous. "C-Chief? Me? I'm chief? What about you, Sifu?"

Her warm smile calmed his anxiety. "Even I have to admit that I'm a bit too old for this now. But I will always be able to best you in any sparring match. Remember that."

Rohan reached out and took the badge from her hand. Just like before, the cold metal tickled his fingers but all he could feel was pure joy. Silent tears started to cloud his green eyes. He sniffled.

"Crying isn't manly. Stop it." Lin teased.

Rohan returned his gaze to Lin's eyes. "Sifu, I promise, I am going to keep this city safe. I won't let you down. I'll make you proud."

Sudden deja vu washed over him at Lin's next words.

"You already have."

* * *

**Man it was hard to top the last chapter. Hopefully i did good with this chapter. Please review! **


	8. Legacy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"Chief, we have another report about the red monsoon group attacking one of the cabbage vendors that worked for cabbage corp."

Rohan groaned in frustration. That would be the fifth time this week. "Did officers get there in time to stop the attack?"

"Negetive, Chief. The officers patrolling that part of the city were trapped into wooden crates beforehand. The nearest team was two miles away."

The chief buried his head into his hands. He was only thirty years old and had stress lines covering his forehead as if he were a seventy year old. But he never complained. Work was hard, but giving up would be a disgrace to his hero. Rohan visited his sifu regularly, usually every other day after work. He would walk the twenty minutes that it took to get to the large estate, have dinner and then return home to his wife. Rohan had persuaded his father to allow him to purchase a home closer to work. The determination in the same adorable green eyes was all the reason for Tenzin to say yes. He was practically living his own life now.

"Were officers sent to the scene of the crime?" he asked strictly.

"Yes, sir."

"That will be all then. Thank you, Captain." Rohan waved his hand and the officer closed the door to his office.

The chief leaned back in his chair and allowed himself to relax for once. _Sifu really took a weight off her shoulders when she passed the reigns to me._ He could only imagine Lin laughing at his misery. Cackling like the eighty year old woman she was. _Same old Sifu._

It had been about thirteen years since he accepted the job. Thirteen years of being chief and he loved every minute of it. Sure, the stress would cause him to be tensed and miserable. Mari could already sense his need for a massage just as he entered the door to their home at night. But Rohan wouldn't change it for anything. Deep down, he knew that all the fighting, staying late at night, paperwork that he would be too lazy to do, was worth it to keeping the city safe. Just like Master Toph. Just like Sifu Lin. Before he would leave the office, he would graze his hand over the flying boar symbol located in his office and say to himself, _I won't let you guys down._

His eyes wandered over to the clock on the walls. Eight o'clock. A smile appeared on his face. _Work over! _He practically hopped out of his chair. He walked over to the coat rack, grabbed his coat and made his way to exit the building. The moon was at full circle today, looking beautiful as always.

"Good evening, Yue." he greeted respectively. He could have sworn that the moon shined even brighter.

The night was bustling as usual, bars filled with drinkers, clubs packed with dancers. Republic City was its usual self. He looked into restaurants and found families eating and conversing with each other. It reminded him of old family dinners back on Air Temple Island.

"_Meelo! Catch!"_

"_Boys! No catch at the table!"_

_Tenzin grabbed his wife's hand atop the table and they both smiled._

"_Hey daddy! Did you know I found Rohan in a super secret place on the island!"_

_Rohan glared at Ikki. "Dad! Ikki was spying on me!"_

_Jinora groaned in annoyance._

"_Hey! I was looking for you because it was time for dinner, dirt face!"_

"_I'll take that as a compliment!"_

_Tenzin raised his eyebrows. "Children."_

"_But dad, that place has the best rocks to practice with. I need to make sure my earthbending is perfect so Sifu Lin will like me."_

"_Does Lin not like you right now?" Tenzin became very worried._

"_I don't know. But I'll do whatever it takes to get her to like me!"_

Rohan shook his head at the memory. Suddenly, Rohan realized something and halted. _Does Sifu like me?_ He would never ask. Absolutely not. It would deem him as a weakling that needs other's acceptance to move on, someone his Sifu taught him not to be. But not knowing bothered him. Lin trained him for fifteen years and throughout all that time, the only phrase that came close to answering his question was "I'm proud of you" or something along the lines of that. It felt amazing to have someone such as Lin Beifong to be proud of you…as a student. Just a student. What about as a person? _Did Sifu like regular old Rohan?_

His thoughts had distracted him so much Rohan didn't realize that his feet had already taken him to the front of the Beifong Residence. He was standing right in front of the large doors before he could even notice. Rohan raised his hand so that he could knock on the door. Just as he made contact with the metal, the door creaked open.

Darkness called out to him through the opening, quickly activating his high alert senses. Thinking carefully, he tried to figuring out what he should do first. He tried to tap into his police instincts. _What would Sifu do?_ Focused, he figured it out. He would scan the house with his earthbending before entering. _Good thinking Rohan!_

Raising his foot up to his waist, he retracted the metal from of his uniform and slammed his foot to the stone below him. Vibrations rang through his body and reported on the contents of the home. Bodies. Bodies scattered through each room. Rohan gulped.

He stood up straight. _You are not afraid._ He used his hand to push the door all the way open. Walking through the door, darkness surrounded him. He didn't panic. He remembered his seismic sense and carefully crept around looking for a heartbeat. Just her heartbeat. The thought caused his own pulse to quicken.

_Calm down_. This was Lin. Although she was eighty years old, she could still put up a good fight. Whenever he visited, they would engage in sparring matches from time to time and each time, Lin would have Rohan on his butt, beaten. If she could cause the present chief of police to be defeated, he was sure that Lin could handle a couple of thieves sneaking into her house. She will be fine.

Rohan entered the living room and found the bodies he had detected earlier. Bulky bodies of rough men lay all over the floor. Some were found to be pushed by earth pillars up into the ceiling. Lin had definitely protected herself.

The chief of police moved further into the home, as he entered the hallway, he found a similar scene. Men were tied up by metalbending cables, some stuck to the wall. The earth was uneven and he figured some kind of earthquake changed the surface. He smiled.

He followed the trail downstairs into the basement. The sight he saw was no different from the first. Bodies once again. However, one of them caught his eye. It was in the middle of the room and Rohan approached it hesitantly. He removed the metal from his feet once more and felt for vibrations. None. Once he was about a feet away from the rounded body, he saw it. A red circle with a symbol of a wave was marked on the lifeless body's right bicep. He recognized it quickly.

The Red Monsoons.

It all came to him like a bullet. The attack to one of the cabbage vendors in the other part of the city. It was all a distraction. Something to divert his attention. The real crime of the gang was on the former chief of police. Rohan fell to his knees and buried his face into his hands. Frustrated, he punched the ground causing a minor earthquake to erupt. Too distracted by his failure, he just barely noticed the heartbeat that bounced back to him.

Rohan looked around the room. He placed his hand on the ground and tried to find the heartbeat again. There it was. In the corner of the room. Sluggish and slowing by the minute. He quickly picked himself up and rushed over the corner. His feet came into contact with wood. Within the darkness, he found the body of his sifu.

"Sifu! Sifu!"

He dropped to his knees and put his arms around her small form. She looked lifeless, as if she were a doll. She was in a sort of fetal position and looked like the one thing that he swore he would never see: vulnerable.

Lin coughed loudly, small drops of blood spattering onto his uniform. He didn't care. "I thought I heard you, kid."

Rohan could see she forced a smile. It only worried him more. "Sifu, we need to go. Come on, get up."

"I don't think that will be possible for me." She pointed towards her stomach and Rohan's eyes followed. His eyes widened. There, punctured into her right side was a bone. Her ribs.

"H-How?" he stammered.

"The leader," she coughed. "was a bloodbender. Thankfully I was able to send him some sharp daggers his allies had thrown before he bloodbended my body in half."

"Strong as always, Sifu." he managed to compliment her.

Again, she forced a chuckle. "You know compliments don't work on me, boy."

Rohan picked her up as gently as he could. Lin groaned slightly but buried herself into his toned chest that she could feel through the uniform. Rohan looked down to her one more time. _She is starting to go._ "We are going to get you to Air Temple Island. Kya is visiting. She'll help you."

"Rohan…"

However, the chief of police had already starting an earth wave out of the household. Rohan was determined. This was his entire fault. He shouldn't have been so naïve. If he was half the chief that Lin was, then she wouldn't be in his arms dying. Tears of failure were forming in his green eyes.

While in his arms, the entire trip, Lin was clouded by a distressing memory.

"_Lin! Stop! You're killing him! Lin!"_

_No matter how hard he pulled, Lin continued to punch the living spirits out of the man below her. Her knuckles were bloody, a mix of the murderer's and hers. Drops of tears were added as well._

"_Lin! That's enough!" _

_Tenzin was holding her back with as much force as he had. _

"_No! He doesn't deserve to live!" She clawed at his hands to let go of their grasp._

"_Lin, don't focus on him. Your mother is the one that needs you."_

_He let her go and she, thankfully, ran towards her mother instead while the other officers were arresting the man that Lin was hurting._

_Lin ran up to her mother who was bleeding on the ground. She hoisted her up so that her head was on her lap. Tears continued to stream down her face._

"_Mother, speak to me."_

_Toph's eyes were barely open. Lin, however, could still see her pale green eyes. "I guess someone finally beat me, huh?"_

"_Don't say that. We just need to get you to Aunt Katara."_

"_Linny, I think this is my last run. Blind Bandits finally met her match."_

"_Mother, you can't go. Stop saying crazy things like that. You will be fine. I should have never allowed you to accompany me on this mission. What was I thinking…"_

"_Lin."_

_She halted her words. Toph smiled. "My little badgermole. I was only looking out for my only daughter. Can you blame a mother?" _

_Lin sniffled. Every one of her mother's word caused her to break down her tough walls. Emotion was written all over her face. _

"_Listen to me, Lin. You are truly amazing. Best earthbender and metalbender that I have ever seen. And the greatest person I have ever had the privilege to have as a daughter. I couldn't have asked for a better person. I love you so much. So, so much. You will forever be my little badgermole. Always."_

_Toph's eyes started to flutter. Lin started to panic. "Mother!"_

"_Beifong. That's what you are. Don't forget about your old mom. I love you…"_

_Her pulse stopped. Lin was now sobbing uncontrollably. She hugged her mother tightly, hoping to feel her respond but nothing came. Surrounding the mother and daughter were Tenzin and other metalbending officers, also teary eyed._

_Lin managed to get out a few words._

"_I love you, mom."_

The sound of wood brought her out of the memory. Tears had formed in her eyes. She could feel her own heartbeat slowing. Blood was barely pumping into her veins. Her lungs could barely breathe in air. This was it.

"Don't worry. We're almost there Sifu." Rohan informed her. However, Lin's hand came up to his face and was placed on his cheek. He looked down and slowed his steps until he stopped.

"I think this old bag is finally beat." Lin managed to whisper out. Rohan lowered her to the ground. They were right outside the house, yet he couldn't find a voice to call out for anyone. His focus was only on Lin.

"Sifu, don't say that. You are a hypocrite. You said to always stay strong. You need to follow your own advice." His tears dropped onto her chest.

Lin forced a smile. "Stop crying. It isn't manly."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have known it was a trap. I'm a disgrace of a chief."

"Now you are the one being ridiculous." More blood came up as she coughed out her words. "You are just as great of a chief as my mother and I. I don't regret ever putting you in charge. I knew since you were a child that you would make a difference in this city." Lin said sternly.

Rohan sniffled. It was happening too fast.

"Rohan. You don't even know how proud I am of you. You have amazed me. All those years that I trained you, I realized you were training me in more ways then you know. You taught me something I thought I would never be able to do again."

She grabbed Rohan's hand and he gripped it tightly. A light drizzle started to dampen them.

"You taught me how to love again."

Rohan was now sobbing silently. The rain followed and strengthened.

"Since your father broke up with me, I thought I would be alone forever. My mother was gone. I had no one. But then you came along. This green eyed little boy that I fell in love with. As we aged together, I could only feel our bond strengthen. It was an amazing feeling. To have someone that you care so much about. Now I know what my mother felt like. Having a child. You were the son I absolutely wish I had."

Rohan felt her hand weaken. He tried to grab it tighter, remain in her grasp.

"It's time for my legacy to carry on the Beifong name. Yes, you are my legacy. You are a Beifong."

Her eyes closed and Rohan looked at her milky green eyes for the last time.

"I love you…son…"

Nothing. He felt nothing. No beating. No vibrations. She was gone.

"Sifu. Sifu! Sifu Lin! No! No! Sifu!" Rohan tried patting her rain covered face but she didn't stir. The raindrops pattered on the duo. It was storming now. Rohan's tears were masked by the rain but he was sobbing loudly now.

"NO!"

He punched the ground in front of him causing a wave of uneven earth to ruin the surface. Dirt and rock were now everywhere. The disturbance brought the attention of everyone on the island.

Rohan was looking down at Lin's face as he heard voices call out through the rain. He ignored them completely.

"Rohan? What's going on?"

"Is that Lin? LIN!"

"Auntie Lin! Spirits, Kya! Kya!"

"What happened…Auntie Lin!"

"I heard my nam…LIN!"

Footsteps rushed towards him. He didn't care. Rohan kissed the top of Lin's forehead and started to sob into her chest. He tried. He tried to find her heartbeat. Nothing. She was really gone.

"I love you too Sifu."

The clanking of metal reached his ears from behind. He didn't turn around.

"We heard of the attack at the Beifong residence. The rest of my team is at the estate, but I figured you would be here. Chief…"

"Beifong."

The captain looked dumbfounded. "Sir?"

Rohan lifted his drenched head. Water dripped down his face, but it was only rain. His eyes strained red but he was done crying. He had a job to do. _I have a legacy to carry on. For Sifu._

"It's Chief Beifong."

* * *

**And there it is! The end! I really hope you guys enjoyed the story. Please review! For the entire story! Tell me your guy's honest opinion. If I get enough responses, I'll add an epilogueo of some sorts! (: Thanks for ready!**


	9. Beifong Lives On

**Diclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra**

* * *

"Dad this is hard!"

"Come on. Keep trying!"

The blindfolded five year old slumped to the ground, creating a small cloud of dust to circle her. Sweat dripped down her head and mixed into her straight brown hair that resembled her mother. Her face shined with sweat as well. She was the shear image of her mother with only one exception: her beautiful green eyes. Just like her father.

"I'm never going to get this." Her head hung down in defeat as she threw the blindfold to the ground beside her.

Rohan approached the small child and slumped down next to her, shoulders touching. He nudged her, but the girl didn't stir. The chief of police nudged her harder, enough to send her to the other side and onto the ground. The young girl only came back and pushed her father's large muscular arms until he fell to the ground. Rohan laughed loudly and the little girl couldn't help but giggle adorably as well.

Calming down, Rohan looked towards his daughter. "Don't tell me you're giving up?"

The girl's head whipped around speedily until she was facing Rohan. "No way!"

"Sure sounded like it." Rohan smirked.

The young girl's eyebrows scrunched. "I'm not going to give up! It's just…too hard."

Rohan looked at his daughter sympathetically. This very moment brought him back to a wonderful memory. It started exactly like this. Him giving up and someone else pushing him to try harder. Literally and through example. Rohan knew exactly what to do.

"Come. Let's walk around a bit."

The girl followed obediently. The duo started to walk around the practice grounds, an all too familiar location.

"Why are we training here? Why don't we just practice at home with mommy?" the young voice questioned.

The chief of police just continued to look forward, steps heavy and strong. "This is a special place for me and I wanted to share it with you."

"What's so special about it dad?"

"This is where I completed my training." he spoke proudly.

The girl's eyes widened and suddenly she was taking in the entire area. The ground she walked on. The trees bordering the area. The large house that they had walked through to get here. It all suddenly amazed her. She knew her father was one of the best earthbenders she had ever seen, and maybe even the greatest in the entire city. He was chief of police for a reason, right? And to know that this is where he took his first steps to obtaining that reputation was absolutely incredible. Along with amazement, a large amount of pressure was suddenly put atop the young girl's shoulders. How can she live up to her father's abilities?

"So this is where Sifu taught you? Is this her house?" she curiously asked.

Rohan smiled. "Yes, this is her family's estate. And call her Master Lin. She isn't your sifu."

"Does that mean I should call you Sifu, dad?"

He looked down and right into her green eyes. "The greatest thing that I wish to be ever be called by you is dad."

"Alright dad." A wide smile appeared on her face.

Rohan continued. "I was taught here and so was Master Lin. Master Toph also lived here and taught Master Lin." He heard a large gasp escape his daughter's mouth.

The two were now coming up on a raised platform of earth. It was about as tall as the young girl. Amused, the girl climbed on top of the platform and stood, feeling a sense of power within the platform.

"What is this dad?"

He answered, "Master Toph stood where you are standing now. This is where my sifu figured out how to use seismic sense. She launched Master Toph straight into the sky."

The girl instantly looked to her feet and studied the very spot she was standing on. The pressure on her shoulders only strengthened. She gulped and leapt off of the structure. Next, they started walking to a second earth platform. This platform was taller than the girl by a whole head. Sudden movement to her left caused her to watch her father jump atop the raised earth. The way he stood looked as if he were strong, proud, and unafraid. More pressure collected on her.

"Can you guess who did this?" Rohan asked as he towered over her small form.

The girl placed one of her hands on the earth. She could feel a familiar energy and power, the same that has been protecting her every since she was born.

"You did this, didn't you dad?"

He nodded and jumped off of the platform. He grabbed his light weighted daughter and placed her to sit on the platform. Afterwards, he took a seat right next to her. He noticed the girl's shoulder's slump and her head to hang low, long brown bangs shielding her face.

"What's wrong, my little badgermole?"

Her green eyes met his. "Are you mad at me?"

Rohan was taken aback. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I can't earthbend. You must be mad at me. Master Lin too. And Master Toph."

Rohan grabbed his daughter and placed her in his lap, their bodies face to face. They stared at each other, seeming as if they were talking through their minds. He was the first to speak aloud.

"You are an earthbender. I am absolutely positive."

Her eyes stared back with confusion. "How do you know dad?"

Suddenly, Rohands hand reached into his tunic. He found what he was looking for and took it out of his shirt. The girl's mouth dropped. Attached to a chain around his neck was a stunning piece of black jewelry. It was a dark ring that was made of some kind of rare material, she could already tell. She observed it, it's shape and color. Weirdly enough, she saw it more as a bracelet more than a necklace.

"What is it?" she asked, still hypnotized by the object.

Rohan pulled on the chain to allow it to escape his neck. He gently placed the object into his hand and presented it. "This is a bracelet. It means a lot to me."

The young girl reached out to touch the braclet but found that it started to vibrate wildly, causing her to pull her hand back in fear. Her eyes were panicked as she stared at the black bracelet. It continued to shiver within her father's hand.

"Did I break it? I'm sorry daddy!" Rohan quickly saw tears forming in the child's eyes.

He wiped them away with his free hand. "Oh no, baby girl. It's suppose to do that. That's what happens when it senses a powerful earthbender near."

The girl just stared at the object once again. Within her mind, she started to connect the dots with what had happened and what her father said. She looked up slowly.

"So that means…"

"Lin Beifong, you are one powerful earthbender."

Lin's face washed over with astonishment. A powerful earthbender? This tiny piece of jewelry just told her that she was a powerful earthbender. Ever since she was able to understand, her father told her of the heroic deeds that Toph and his sifu had accomplished. Toph had invented metalbending and founded the police force. His sifu had taught her father everything he knew and even sacrificed her own bending for her father and his family. And then there was her own father who was one of the greatest earthbenders that she had ever seen. Those were big names to live up to. However, after witnessing the bracelet vibrate and shiver to her presence, it gave her a new sense of hope. Hope that she had the ability to live up to the heroes she admired. Master Toph. Master Lin. Dad. Maybe she was capable of living up to their reputations.

Looking back to her father, she had a new fuel driving her. "Let's try again."

Rohan smiled at the determination in Lin's eyes. He turned his attention back to the object in his hand. He removed the chain entirely from the bracelet. Carefully, he took her daughter's right arm and slid the bracelet up until it fit perfectly on her bicep. Just like the woman she was named after, the color contrasted her skin perfectly.

"I want you to keep it. It looks better on you."

Lin eyed the bracelet and felt a surge of energy enter her body. "Let's go!"

The young girl rushed back towards the center of the practice area and grabbed the blindfold that had been abandoned on the floor. Dusting it off quickly, she blinded herself and tied the cloth tight around her head. She took a strong stance and waited for her father's signal. Rohan stood opposite from his daughter and placed his hands behind his back. He eyed his daughter, reminding him of another time.

"_Remember, find me through the vibrations of the earth."_

Perfect thing to say.

"Remember Lin, find me through the vibrations of the earth."

Lin listened carefully and focused all her energy into the ground beneath her. She searched and searched for anything, anything at all. All she heard was silence and smaller vibrations. _Come on._

Suddenly, there it was. The recognizable rhythm of a heartbeat, just a few feet away from her. Just as she was about to act, a voice called out to her.

_Show him no mercy. Give it all you got, kid._

And with that, Lin punched her fit upwards and felt a response. The earth vibrated and moved up. Excited, Lin grabbed the blindfold and ripped it off her eyes. Expecting to see her father, she became panicked when she was alone in the training area. The girl searched and searched but was disappointed to not find her father anywhere. Lin found herself starting to tear up once again.

"Woohoo!"

A large figure suddenly landed deep into the ground. The being had bended the ground so that it would be soft and he could land safely. Impressively, the ground was bent back to its original form and the being stood on the other side of area. Lin hurriedly rushed towards the figure and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Rohan could feel the bottom of his tunic dampening and only picked up Lin so that she was resting on his hip. "You did it, Lin!"

"Where did you go dad?" Lin still sniffled.

"You launched me way up into the sky Linny. Just like Master Toph, and just like Sifu."

Lin rubbed her eyes away of any other tears. "I thought I hurt you."

"Just a few bruises here and there. Nothing your mother can't take care of." Rohan smiled. "You really are an earthbender."

"Really?" Lin's demeanor changed into excitement.

Rohan looked straight into his daughter's eyes. Green matched green, something that hadn't occurred since his Sifu.

"Actually you're more than that."

"What do you mean dad?" Lin's eyes start to flutter with exhaustion. She laid her head on her father's shoulder.

Rohan gently kissed the top of her head and started on their way back home.

"You are a Beifong."

* * *

**There you guys go! This story is officially done! Epilogue finished! I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Review! (:**


End file.
